The present invention generally relates to electronic devices such as personal computer systems, servers, photocopiers, facsimile machines, printers and the like which utilize circuit boards for containing the electronic components of the device, and in particular electronic devices such as computer systems utilizing a primary circuit board or motherboard for containing the primary electronic components of the device. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus for mounting such a circuit board within the case or chassis of the electronic device.
Electronic devices, particularly computer systems, servers, photocopiers, facsimile machines, printers and the like often include one or more circuit boards, often refereed to as a motherboard which contains many of the principal electronic components of the device. This motherboard may also contain sockets that accept additional boards or cards that provide functions to the electronic device. For instance, in a personal computer, the motherboard contains the bus, central processing unit (CPU) and coprocessor sockets, expansion card slots, memory sockets, keyboard controller and supporting chips. Chips that control the video display, serial and parallel ports, mouse and disk drives may also be present on the motherboard. If not, they are independent controllers that are plugged into an expansion slot on the motherboard.
Typically, the motherboard is mounted to the chassis of the electronic device via a plurality of screws extending through holes in the board into the chassis. For example, ATX and microATX form-factor motherboards require anywhere from six to ten screws to properly mount the motherboard in computer system chassis, while motherboards having AT or Baby AT form factors typically require ten fasteners. See, ATX Specification, Version 2.03, Intel Corp., December 1998; and microATX Motherboard Interface Specification, Version 1.0, Intel Corp., December 1997. However, the use of several fasteners to mount the motherboard makes assembly of the computer system more expensive and time consuming during manufacturing. Further, use of several fasteners makes the motherboard more difficult and time consuming to service, requires the use of a tool such as a screwdriver, wrench, or the like.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide an electronic device having a chassis or case including apparatus for securely mounting a circuit board within the chassis of an electronic device while allowing quick removal and installation of the circuit board without the use of tools such as a screwdriver, wrench, or the like.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to apparatus for mounting a circuit board within the chassis of an electronic device. In an exemplary embodiment, the chassis of an electronic device includes a mounting panel assembly having at least one slot for receiving a standoff mounted to the circuit board. Each slot includes a first end suitable for allowing insertion and removal of the standoff through the slot and a second end suitable for engaging the standoff to retain the standoff in the slot for securing the circuit board to the mounting panel assembly. A ramp member extends beneath the slot adjacent to the first end for urging the standoff toward the second end when the standoff is inserted in the slot through the first end.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.